Magixal Twistz
by zerocolor
Summary: Magic does exist. It has some crazy twists. Like how this two meet with thehelp of magic and of course destiny. Ritsu didn't expect to be plunged in different world of Mio. And Mio didn't expect Ritsu to change her. No one escapes fate's design, its a crazy magical twist! YuriMitsu,YuiAzu,JunUi,MugixNodoka,
1. Chapter 1

**MAGIXAL TWISTS**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. And the ideas i got of this story is based from the book and movie Beautiful Creatures of Margaret Stohl and Kami Garcia.. I only made it different?

AU: so This is my first fanfic. please be kind to me, just trying if i can make one hehe. Really sorry for my English grammar that's also the reason I tried to make this fanfic. I want to enhance my grammar.

Summary :

..grey-bluish eyes.. staring back at me.. her pale skin and those long midnight hair blocking her face.. who is this girl?.. she's just nothing but a dream, i know it

**Prologue :**

_'..why are you smiling?'_

_I turn to the girl who's still sitting in the swings. My body aches a bit and a few bruises here and there. Dirt clunging on my clothes and my brand new shoes are not new as it looks now._

_I'm dead if mom will see me later home. Wonder why I look beat up? _

_Some bad boys from my school tried picking up on her when I happened to pass by the playground. Even when they started shouting and pushing her off the swings,she kept silent keeping her head down hiding in those purple hoodie. When I noticed her start trembling I ran towards them. I just can't let them bully her so I got into fight with them. In the end, I'm beat up but I still win. Turns out one of them recognized me then they took off._

_I looked at the girl again. I can't see half of her face because of the hoodie and the sun is setting behind us. I keep smiling at her._

_'Well..because I'm happy? That's what smiling meant right?'_

_I chuckled a bit. She just kept her head down, looking down at her shoes. Somehow, I still find it cute and her voice so smaller than mine._

_'You are an i-idiot. Shouldn't you b-be hurt? why keep.. smiling?'_

_I turned to look at the sunset. I just shrugged at her question._

_'Hmm.. It's me I guess. Happiness should be share too so you have to smile.' _

_I grinned wide. Proud at what I had just said. She turns her head a bit at me, not enough too see her face. I don't know, but I'm sure she's looking at me skeptically._

_'I don't get you'_

_'you don't have to'_

_'weird..'_

_I laughed at that and she looked away from me._

_'Just smile. You have to smile for others. Hey! I still don't know your name. You're not from here are you? I never saw you before or at school'_

_She shifted a bit at the swing causing the chains to jingle. This is a small town. Sure everyone knows anyone here._

_'What's your name?'_

_'d-does it matter?..' _

_She said almost in whisper._

_'huh? it's your name so yes.'_

_'I..I-I shouldn't be talking to you'_

_'Why?'_

_'Dad said not to talk to strangers..'_

_I laugh again and she glance at me timidly._

_'Mom 'n Dad also says that to me too but I always meet someone new and they become my friends. Heh I'm awesome huh? I have lot of friends now!'_

_I sat down at the swing beside her, moving back and forth._

_'My name's Rit-'_

_I was cut off when a car honked repeatedly. There's a black car and a man rolled down the window looking at us. The girl stand up and before she walks away I quickly stand up. I stopped when I felt a pain at my ankle hurts. Must be sprained._

_'W-wait!' _

_I gasped when I felt my ankle hurts again. She stopped and turned around._

_'..?'_

_'Can I.. see you again?'_

_'I d-don't know'_

_The car honked again and she looked at the man at the car then at me. She pulled something out of her pocket._

_'H-here.. T-Thank you, for s-saving me..'_

_I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I held my hand. I have no idea what it is though._

_'That's a charm. T-thank you again.'_

_She bowed then walked towards the car. I stared at the charm. It's a weaved black and red bracelet with a small flat wood at the center. There's a carving but I can't understand it. I look at the girl getting in the backseat. The car roared its engine._

_'Wait! I still dunno.. ' My voice trailed off. _

_'.. your name' _

_I whispered, dissapointed. Too late. The car is gone. I sigh as I pick up my bagpack then walk home. I didn't even saw her face. I bet she's cute. Chuckling at the thought. I stopped at our gate._

_'I thought my feet... hurts?'_

_I rolled my feet severally to check it. But it didn't hurt no more. I also feel fine and more lighter?_

_I think I'm sick. And so, I get inside. Mom keep yelling half of hour at how tattered my clothes are and I lied a bit. I told her why but I didn't told about the girl I save and I don't know why. I felt like I don't wanna share what I know about her. Maybe because I still want to know more about her? I barely don't know her. I don't even know her name but she must be 7 years old like me. The charm reminds me of her and so I wear it everyday. I never saw her again._

I touched the black and red bracelet at my left wrist, feeling the carved words underneath my fingertips. It is obviously handmade like one of those personalized bracelets but its quite thicker and there are complicated twists of braids weaved together. It was nine years ago and I learn to forget the girl who gave this to me then.

'Hey! Those are my squidballs Yui!'

I poked my lunch from Yui's chopsticks then glared at her.

'Hehehe sorry Ricchan! I thought you're not looking. You're food is calling me.'

'No they're not! They're calling me'

'Yui-senpai stop stealing Ritsu-senpai's food!'

Azusa chided at her. Yui grinned sheepishly and mumbled an apology before continue eating.

I quickly shoved my squidballs in my mouth. I spaced out I forgot it's lunch right are all at the clubroom,taking lunch and chatting as usual. I stared at my lunch. Geez what is wrong with me today.

'Ricchan~ you're spacing out again'

Mugi whispered at me and I snap out. I look at her and she's looking at me as Azusa and Yui who's sitting across me and Mugi.

'You sure you're fine Ritsu-senpai?'

'Ricchan must thinking something?'

I shrugged at Yui.

'What is it Ricchan?'

'Nothing Mugi. Say can I have a cake now?'

I asked hopefully. Mugi smiled and nod before getting up. I quickly finished my lunch in seconds with Yui too.

'Me too Mugi-chan!'

She called at our Ojou-sama. Azusa sighed.

'I can't still believe I joined this club. We hardly even practiced!'

We laughed at her as she pouted making Yui cooed then pulled her into a hug. She tried to push herself from the firm inevitable hug but give in the end.

Azusa finished her food and Mugi set down a box with the cake inside. Another thing we find hardly believable, is our ojou-sama. She keeps insisting serving us but it should be us instead who serve her.

'Wow! Is that a new cake Mugi-chan?'

Yui exclaimed while drooling.

'Whoah! What's that cake Mugi?'

I asked staring deleciously at the cake. Heck! I bet I'm drooling too haha. She give each of us a slice.

'I wanna try this new product. One of the chef made it. Tell me what you think of it okay?'

'It looks elegant and delicious Mugi-senpai.'

'Thank you Azusa. Shall we?'

We all thanked her before tasting it.

'Hmm~ Its melting in my mouth!'

Yui shoved another piece blissfully. Sometimes I wonder if she really is the older Hirasawa considering Ui seems more act like the mature one. Well, Sawako can tell the difference between them easily.

'This is so good Mugi! You're chef must be really so professional. I can taste strawberry too!'

'Me too. I can taste the strawberry fillings'

Azusa second at me.

The whole lunch went on like that. It was like that everyday.

I'm the captain of our band,Hokago Tea Time. We founded it last year and we easily got the attention of the school body. Thanks to our adviser Sawako and her cosplays obsession. Sometimes we play a song or two every week then have fun. We spend most of the time for fun.

Summer just finished and school started a week ago. Mugi,Yui and I are starting our 3rd year in high school now while Azusa along with Jun and Ui,Yui's sister.

The bell rang as the lunch ended. We are all already finished and gone to our own classrooms. Mugi and Yui are in the same class so I just waved at them.

When I got to the classroom there's still no teacher. I ignored the others who staring at me and just took my seat beside Nodoka.

'Hey there Nodoka'

'Hey Ritsu-san. Is Yui in the class now?'

'Yup. Don't worry bout your bestfriend she's in the same class as Mugi'

She smiled and nod. This is Nodoka Manabe, the student council's president and Yui's bestfriend.

'Hell-O there Ritsu!'

I look up at the girl standing beside her are other 3 girls. Oh Hell..

'Uh..Ichigo, is it?'

Oh I think I know what is it. Can't they leave me alone?

'I'm thinking.. and I know you don't mean what happened at our date.. sooo'

She leaned down at me and I leaned back in my seat. I know I didn't mean to squeezed the ketchup all over her but I'm not regretting it. Damn! I have a good laugh at that even though she throw that sandal at my face that time. Didn't really end well.

'oh? _sooo_?'

I asked leaning away from her, smiling nervously. She smirked at me.

'I'll let you take me to a dinner.. tonight. Hm?'

I tried to hide my frustation and figure a way out. Of all fangirls, she's the most annoyingly persistent one, even though she stands out with her beauty.

'Sounds good but sorry Ichigo. We got a practice this afternoon and I already have plans tonight. Err right Nodoka?'

I glance at the bespectacled girl. Silently asking for help.

'Actually yes. It's for the event coming up this third week. Good thing you remembered practice Ritsu-san.'

'See Ichigo!.. I can't,sorry'

She huffed and stomped out of the room with her minions. Whew!

'Thanks Nodoka! Dunno you can make up that one haha'

She stared at me blankly.

'Bcoz I'm not..'

I stared at her then grinned nervously. I scratched the back of my neck.

'You forgot it. Didn't you listen during the meeting again Ritsu-san?'

She sighed and shakes her head.

'Hehe sorry'

'Just make sure you guys practiced later or I'll tell Ichigo-san you're not practicing today.'

She shot me a look and I nodded immediately. If I have to choose between my drums and Ichigo its so obvious I'll choose my drums than Ichigo clinging on me all day.

The teacher entered and class started.

I just need to drag myself for 2 years. After I finish highschool I'll go far away from here and become a famous drummer. My parents supported me in my dreams so its no big deal to them. An uncle of mine works in this famous recording studio in Tokyo. He's more than glad to accept after I finished high school. Then get to college at the same time.

Life's good for me.

Nothing will change it..

I hope...


	2. Chapter 2: The Roses

**Magixal Twistz**

Chapter 1: The Roses

Disclaimer:  I clearly don't own anything, only the story..

AN: Someone really did read the story! Whoah! Thanks **lilazo **'n **Gia B87** guyz! I'll try to update as soon as I can (^_^)\

Summary :

..grey-bluish eyes.. staring back at me.. her pale skin and those long midnight hair blocking her face.. who is this girl?.. she's just nothing but a dream, i know it

_They always say she is the 'destined one'. As a little girl, she don't understand what does her parents and Uncle Jin mean by that. She just smiles when they say that and pats her head proudly in front of their relatives._

_'Tis kiddo of yours Hajime 'n Amami is a gifted one eh? From her eyes and features, ah! It is so easy to tell ! Don cha agree sisters and brothers!'_

_Sometimes she finds it weird but peculiar of how her Uncle Jin speaks. He is indeed a very eloquent and quiet kind man in words also the jolliest she knows. Very unlike of he's so called 'sisters and brothers' of the clan family. They always sneered and give her dissapproving looks. They ignored her and only speak few words. It always like that during the reunions and small gatherings whenever her parents or Uncle isn't with her. But she respects them even learned to love. That is what her loving parents taught her. Love your family and for who they are._

_She admires her parents the most. Of how kind, loving, and caring they are, she couldn't ask for more. She witness the way her mother sing to her father and how they would laugh at a joke from her father. She saw their eyes and felt from them the radiating pure love._

_'Papa are those roses for Mama again?'_

_'Oh yes sweetie. But this white ones are for you my daughter. Do you like it?''_

_' Thank you Papa. I like them very much.'_

_'Sweetie do you know what this red roses from your father means? And that yours white ones.'_

_'No Mama. Can you teach me their meaning?'_

_'Of course sweet. How about we walk in the garden so I can teach you everything abou them hm?'_

_'Yes! I want to!'_

_Earlier than soon, she discovered why is she so special to them. It scared her for the first time that such thing exist. She and they exists. Her Uncle Jin explained it and her parents comforted her, for there is nothing to fear._

_'Don't you think she's too young to discover this! That is unusual Jin-sama! '_

_'That girl can be dangerous!'_

_'I agree. What if once the claiming happen and she-'_

_'No! She's not! You can see she's the destined one!'_

_She smiled appreciatively at her second father and teacher for protecting her from their elder relatives. Uncle Jin nods and caress her hair._

_'.. Tch! Or the 'coursed one..'_

_They heard one of them muttered and she never saw how angry her Uncle Jin before until that moment. He slap the blonde man and it caused a ruckus during the meeting. It ended with dispute between her Uncle's followers and those who wanted her be gone. She wanted to know what did they mean about the 'destined and coursed one'. She tried to talk them about it but either they changed the subject or say its not the time to know it._

_Why do they wanted her to be gone? The thought of it scares her. She didn't do anything bad or against them._

_Later that year, she thought things are all going well. She finally have friends in the family and they treat her with less contempt. All of them are back in their nomal lives. She was taught more and grateful to learn things. Seems everything is perfectly fine. But something happened and it cost the life of her mother. Others blamed her, and she blames herself for what she had done. Since then, the man of love lost the half of her love, her sweet mother. Its her fault she shattered that kind of love. Her father is not the man before. The smile on his face is faint and affections are restrained._

_'Hajime I'm sorry for your loss. But you and your child need to flee for awhile away from the clan. You need to be strong for your kid, my son.'_

_'If its that necessary Jin-sama then we don't have a choice. What 'bout you?'_

_'Ah. Do not you worry. I'm going after you but I have to settle things first here. I can't leave my favorite precious student huh?'_

_'I'm so grateful for everything you did for us Jin-sama. I'm worried about my daughter's sake. You know what can happen to her if she keep up like this.'_

_'I know. But we have to believe and have faith.'_

_And so they escaped away. But not from what haunted her. She learned lots of things and since then she taught herself to be realistic. Now, she's just a girl who shield herself from the beautiful things the world offers. She don't deserve it. For what beautiful is if she destroys it?_

I closed my notebook, uhm my secret diary, and quickly whispered at it to hide the words inside and to be replaced by random lyrics or notes. I heard someone knock softly at my door.

'Mio-san? Dinner's waiting downstairs. Come down okay?'

'.. Okay. Thank you Hina-san.'

Once she's gone I change clothes and tidy myself before locking my bedroom. I always lock it up whenever I'm gone outside. They don't need to clean it up since I can do it myself anyway. I walked inside the dining room to find everything set up and my father sitting at the other end, Hina-san at his right side.

' Good evening dear.'

He smiled before eating again. I nod then took my seat at his left but a little far away from them. I noticed Hina-san frowned a bit.

'Mio-san you know you can sit beside us. Please?'

'I uh.. guess I can. '

I bowed my head politely before moving a seat across Hina-san. I start to eat dinner with her offering me her new recipe. My father finished his meal quietly and drink the wine beside him.

' Mio, I want to discuss something with you if its fine dear?'

His grey eyes staring at his wine while swirling it. I drink my water and look at him.

' What is it Papa?'

'Jin-sama called today at my office. We talked about some things including the situation in Japan. Everythings seems fine in there now and our family friends are all excited to finally see us.. especially you dear. Jin-sama already told you last week while you two are in training, that most of the Kobayashi family already leave the clan. We are all safe in there and peace has been maintained for years now. We can go home again.'

My eyebrows raised as I stared at him. Surprised at what he just said. I cleared my throat when it gone dry.

'Y-you mean.. We're going back in there?'

'Yes. Yes we are.'

'.. When?'

Hina-san reached for his hand and they nod at each other. He turned to me and smile.

' We decided by tomorrow evening. We are also not going to live in the mansion for a year maybe. Hina choosed a good place for us. I also arranged your documents and you're going on a school. Is that all fine for you dear?'

He asked in a hopeful manner. They're both looking at me hopefully. Well, considering they made an effort for everything, I'm too polite to turn them down bluntly. Besides, I know we need to go back even if I don't want too. I sighed.

' We can go back. But Papa? Can't I just be homeschooled like always?'

He smiled while Hina clasped both of her hands with that wider smile. Her green eyes shines with excitement.

'Mio-san school will be fun for you! Oh and you are already in high school so homeschool is out of it. You're going to meet cute boys who I know will like you, you beautiful girl!'

She sigh dreamily oblivious of my already burning red face. I saw my father give me a symphathetic smile.

'Honey I think that's enough for Mio. Don't worry dear since I know you're not that comfortable around lots of boys and this is your first time to go in normal school. I found this all girls school there and a close friend of yours is in there too.'

'R-really?'

'Yes, I'm kind of surprised too. She said she can accompany you there.'

I nod and smiled a bit. After a few more little chats, I bid them a good night before going back to my bedroom. When I closed my door I got inside my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

'I still can't beleive I'm going back there..'

_Time ticks endlessly_

_Time can be short_

_Time can be long_

_Time holds eternity_

_Time never waits_

I looked at the glowing light blue letters at the ceiling. I blinked then watched the night above through the transparent ceiling I made. The moon and stars shining above. I fell asleep thinking how can I face my fate in there. Who will I be when the time comes for me?

Hm. I never didn't even cared about my side since.. that day.

I shook my head to get rid the haunting memories. I closed my eyes again to go back in sleep.

Someone's face flashed into my mind then dissappeared.

I wonder...


End file.
